


We Grow Like Flowers

by FandomTrash152



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash152/pseuds/FandomTrash152
Summary: Hello, Hello, Hello!!! We are back, and hopefully for good this time.A warning beforehand, PLEASE check the relationship tags. I understand I might include some ships in this that will make people uncomfortable, and I just want to avoid anyone getting upset about it later.This is a rewrite of my old fic under the same name. Basically I write a bit better now and have a reliable device to write on.But, now actual Summary time. This story follows Patton, who runs a flower shop with his best friend, Janus, and the wonderful adventure the two follow with their partners. Janus, already being in a wonderful relationship, and Patton, who is suddenly surrounded by cute boys he cannot help but love.I will update anytime I can, and love and appreciate comments and suggestions on how I can make this story better for you!! Thank you.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	We Grow Like Flowers

Patton woke up to a blinding world.  
It wasn’t actually all that bad, he just had forgotten to close his curtains last night. He sat up and cracked open his eyes, looking out his window, the sun just deciding to rise. He inhaled deeply, confirming he was still alive, and then he had no excuse but to start his day.

Tea was first; then it was breakfast, just simply some apple slices. And caramel. His sweet tooth is always coming back to haunt him. With that, he opened the sliding door in his living room and stepped out on his balcony. The slight wind reminding him that he was still in his pyjamas. He sat down and slowly began eating, as he was still trying to accept that he was awake.

Patton slowly began humming to himself, thinking about what needed to be done today, wondering if Janus was even awake yet, and all the other things he usually thought about in the mornings. He watched birds fly from roof to roof and settling on the balcony next to him. There was a bird feeder hung up, that was new.

Wait. Patton didn’t have a neighbour. Well, last time he checked. Then Patton spotted him.

The man sat up completely straight, he was reading a rather long book but had sat it down to watch the birds. He looked at Patton, who was still staring at him. Patton smiled once their eyes met, giving a slight wave. The other nodded as a greeting after taking a long drink from his mug.

The two sat in silence as they watched the birds fight over spots at the feeder. Patton headed inside as he finished his tea, giving one last wave to his new neighbour. As Patton went back inside, he almost swore he saw a smile on the others face.

Patton took a shower, picked out his clothes, and made it out the door to head to work. Which happened to be the same time his new neighbour made it out the door. Patton perked up.  
“Oh! Hi. Fancy seeing you here, as this is uh, our shared apartment building.” Smooth Patton. Real smooth. Patton noticed the book the other was reading earlier. He thought it’d be one of those books he never had the patience to read in high school, but it was on astronomy, surprisingly. Only then, finally being up close to him, did Patton notice that the other had small gray stars on the arms of his glasses. A small, barely visible detail.

“Hello, neighbour.” Logan wasn’t quite sure how to act in this situation. His landlord informed him that his new neighbour would be nice, but was hoping that it also didn’t include chatty.

“I’m Patton Hemera. It’s nice to finally have someone next door.” Patton had lived in his apartment for almost three years, and he only had one neighbour the entire time living next door, now there were two. He lived in the first apartment on the floor, so there was only one neighbour to have at a time.

“Logan Urania. The feeling is mutual, I’ve never had a neighbour so close. Now, while I’d love to continue this conversation, I have a class to get to.” With that, Logan left. He was stretching the truth a bit, he couldn’t be more stressed about becoming, dare he say, emotionally attached to another person. He decided to live in his own apartment rather than on campus for a similar reason, to avoid a roommate. While a neighbour was less to worry about, Logan had a feeling Patton was too friendly to not get closer to him.

Patton smiled, Logan seemed nice. While a bit monotone, he was polite. Patton walked with a little skip in his step as he headed to his shop. Patton had co-owned and worked at a flower shop in the downtown area of his hometown since he graduated. Instead of asking for college money, he asked his parents for funding, and luckily they supplied. He runs the business with his best friend, Janus.

Janus was waiting at the cash register, scribbling on shipment forms and taking small notes here and there. The bell, announcing Patton’s arrival, caused Janus to perk up. Patton saw a small smile before Janus went back to writing, “Well, there you are, finally showing face. You’re usually early.”

Patton went in the small back room where his apron and gloves were, he emerged with a small plot of flowers, placing them on display. “Well, I have a new neighbour, and I couldn’t rest until I had at least one conversation with him.”

Janus watched Patton closely as he spoke about the new neighbour, he knew his best friend rather well; he smirked, “So, he’s cute, isn’t he?”

The blush filled Patton’s face, the red hue making Janus even more confident in his observation. Patton stumbled over his words for a moment, pacing back and forth around his shop, avoiding the answer until he sighed. “Janus, I just met him. I don’t want to jump into this too quickly. I don’t want to overwhelm him.” Janus softened, Patton loved a lot, and he loved for a while. He knew that if Patton even thought about a single date with this guy, there was no good way Patton could handle rejection.

“Well, even if you aren’t viewing this as a romantic pursuit, I feel that regardless, a housewarming gift should be given to this new potential friend.” Janus tried to reassure Patton’s doubt of himself and his love life with his words, before Janus circled around the shop, settling on picking up a terrarium. “Maybe, this will suffice?”

Patton moved to hug Janus, careful of the glass terrarium. The embrace was longer than expected before the two pulled apart and a soft kiss was planted on Janus’s forehead. Patton finally stopped with the affection, set the terrarium in the back of the shop for later, and with that, the workday started.


End file.
